moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja 2.0 cz. 12
Wasieq, jest kontakt.- powiedziała Lux, nadal przyglądając się granicy z lornetką. Wasieq zastanowił się. W sumie liczba nieludzi w CreepyTown powinna osiągnąc już grubo ponad pięć stów- jak dużo oni chcą ich tam zabrać? Tym bardziej że do tego momentu trasport szedł w miarę równo i sprawnie a teraz- długa przerwa i znowu transport. - O ch#j im chodzi?- spytał sam siebie Wasieq, po czym zwrócił się do Lux.- Ile tamich jest? - Jeden.- odpowiedziała szybko kobieta. Łowca podskoczyłby z zaskoczenia, gdyby mu się chciało. Wasieq dobrze znał swoich pracodawców- jak wysyłali tylko jednego, to znaczy że musiał być uber-kozakiem. Czyli kolejnym OP'kiem. - Znasz go?- spytał Wasieq. Potężne istoty były raczej znane wśród mieszkańców Federacji. - Ni cholery.- odpowiedziała kobieta.- Nosi jakąś maskę, ubrany jest w kurtkę i szalik. - Co on k#rwa, z Sybiru wraca?- spytał Wasieq. - To chyba nie nasz.- stwierdziła Lux.- Nie ma nawet herbu Federacji, tylko jakiś napis na barku. - Może k#rwa Mosad?- spytał Wasieq.- Ma pejsy? - Przecież Ci k#rwa niedorozwoju powiedziałam że ma hełm.- syknęła Lux.- Tylko ten napis na barku. - I co tam jest?- dopytywał się Wasieq. - "Srexus".- przeczytała kobieta. To był moment kiedy Wasieq'owi zachciało się wstać. Mężczyzna momentalnie podniósł się z ziemi, ledwo powstrzymując śmiech. Miał szczerą nadzieję że tamta osoby zmierza do Pszemka. - Dobra Lux, zapi#rdalamy do miasteczka.- powiedział Wasieq, przeciągając się.- Będzie beka. - Sam mówiłeś że mamy zostać!- powiedziała Lux, zdziwiona że jej towarzyszowi chciało się pracować. - Zaufaj mi, takiego festiwalu spi#rdoliny życiowej nie chcesz przegapić.- stwierdził Łowca. - R....ratunku!!- krzyczał leżący na ziemi krasnolud. Jego ciało było w makabryczny sposób poranione- nos i palce u rąk były połamane, oczy przekrwione a włosy z głowy i brody powyrywane. Nieczłowiek nie miał na sobie egzoszkieletu, a płonące pozostałości po prostej szacie. Nieszczęśnik leżał teraz, czołgając się w stronę krzaków, czując jak skóa na jego plecach powoli poddaje się płomieniom, mając jednak nadzieję na ucieczkę. - Nie tak szybko!- zakrzyknęła z radością w głosie InSanity, formując w dłoni bicz z czystej elektryczności i owijając jego końcówkę wokół szyi krasnoluda. Gdy dziewczyna pociągnęła go mocniej, krasnoludowi odebrało oddech. Bicz mógł porazić kogoś wtedy, gdy jego właścicielka sobie tego życzyła. Na początku InSanity chciała się trochę pobawić, potorturować go trochę dłużej. Gdy łzy zaczęły wylatywać z oczu krasnoluda, dziewczyna zwolniła nieco uścisk a jej ofiara szybko wzięła oddech, desperacko próbując złapać trochę powietrza. Nim żołnierzowi się to jednak udało, InSanity znowu pociągnęła bicz mocniej, z taką siłą że niemalże zgniotła ofierze gardło. Wtedy jednak, wszystko się skończyło. Momentalnie coś zasłoniło dla InSanity słońce a dziewczyna kątem oka zobaczyła zbliżający sie obiekt. Dzięki swoim zdolnościom szybko odskoczyła, ratując swoje życie. Tego samego nie mógł zrobić krasnolud, przez co dokonał żywota, zgnieciony monstrualnym ogonem przywódczyni oddziału, Nagi Experienty. Ze zgniecionego na naleśnik członka Grupy na wszystkie strony plusnęła krew- kilka kropel padło nawet na twarz niezmiennie uśmiechającej się InSanity. Dziewczyna spojrzała przed siebie. Miała przed sobą górującą nad nią przeciwniczkę- potężną kobietę-węża, która patrzyła na nią ze wściekłością, strzepując jednocześnie ze swojego ogona kawałki zgniecionego kręgosłupa. - Hehehe...zabiłaś własnego żołnierza?- spytała z uznaniem InSanity, rozsmarowując krew na swoim policzku.- Popi#przone. - Nie tak popi#przone jak ty.- stwierdziła Experienta, patrząc na przeciwniczkę ze wściekłością.- Nie lubię patrzeć na cierpienia, więc stwierdziłam że lepiej zakończyć jego życie, niż pozwolić mu dalej to ciągnąć. - Dlatego wycofałaś swoich ludzików?- spytała dziewczyna, ściskając ręce w pięści. Kobieta-wąż westchnęła. Ta niepozorna dziewczynka kosztowała ją trójkę żolnierzy- wszyscy zostali zabici z obrzydliwym bestialstwem. Przeciwniczka stosowała prostą, acz skuteczną taktykę- chowała się, zabierała jednego żołnierza, zabijała go na osobności i wracała po więcej. W tej sytuacji nie było sensu kontynuować rzezi. - Ja jestem twoją przeciwniczką.- powiedziała Experienta, oblizując usta swoim cienkim, gadzim językiem.- Rozsmaruje twoje truchło na ścianie tego budynku. InSanity odwróciła się. Była tak zajęta że nawet nie zauważyła że znajduje się pod Starą Biblioteką- olbrzymim, umieszczonym w CreepyForest budynkiem, przypominającym opuszczoną katedrę, a będącym w rzeczywistości miejscem przechowywania magicznych ksiąg. Często bywał tu Mikhaln, czasami też Serek. - A teraz będzie tu twój grób.- powiedziała InSanity, uśmiechając się makabrycznie i wbijając w przeciwniczkę swój wzrok. Experienta nie czekała. Zamachnęła się swoim ogonem i zaatakowała, uderzając w miejsce w którym przebywała. InSanity zdołała się jednak wybić ze ściany Biblioteki, odskakując od ataku i ratując skórę. Ogon Nagi uderzył przez to w budynek, nieznacznie nim wstrząsając. - Szybka mała...- wyszeptała Experienta. Naga nie przestawała atakować- ponownie zamachnęła się swoim ogonem, próbując trafić w przeciwniczkę. Jako że InSanity nie miała możliwości użycia swoich parkour'owych zdolności, wykorzystała inną- szybkość. Przyśpieszając nadspodziewanie szybko zaskoczyła swoją przeciwniczkę, której ataki trafiły w ziemię. InSanity natomiast miała trochę czasu, by znaleźć się za Experientą i zaatakować ją, nim ta zdoła się odwrócić. - To koniec.- powiedziała InSanity, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Gdy tylko dziewczyna znalazła się za Nagą, poczuła że powietrze wokół niej powietrze jest gorętsze. Nie przejmowała się tym jednak- wygenerowała moc elektryczną i po uformowaniu z niej pioruna, uderzyła w Experientę. Jednak wyładowanie elektrostatyczne które wywołała dziewczyna zachowało się inaczej niż sobie tego życzyła. Piorun miał już uderzyć w kobietę-węża, jednak w ostatniej chwili zawrócił by z całą siłą uderzyć w InSanity. Była ona stosunkowo odporna na ataki prądem, jednak zaskoczenie i ból były tak silne, że zaczęła krzyczeć z cierpienia. Experienta odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła triumfalnie, widząc jak jej przeciwniczka pada na ziemię z bólu. Właśnie z takim wyrazem twarzy owinęła wokół niej swój ogon i nachyliła się do niej, wpatrując się niczym drapieżnik w ofiarę. - Niespodzianka.- powiedziała Naga, ponownie oblizując usta. - C...co to było do cholery?!- zakrzyknęła InSanity, dysząc ciężko. - Sądzisz że noszę te biżuterię bo ładnie wygląda?- spytała Experienta, wskazując na różne świecidełka na swoim ciele.- W każdej z nich są ukryte mikrolasery, które emitują wiązki podgrzewające powietrze i je jonizuje, tworząc specjalne kanały powietrzne. To właśnie wzdłuż nich leci ładunek elektryczny a ty szczęśliwie stanęłaś tak, że atak wrócił do ciebie. Rozumiesz? - Niezbyt.- warknęła InSanity. - Ja też nie.- zaśmiała się Experienta.- Ważne że działa. Dziewczyna chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie była w stanie. Naga nachyliła się nad nią i wbiła swoje ostre jak brzytwa kły w jej ramię. InSanity zakrzyknęła z bólu, rzucając się bezowocnie. Poczuła ogarniające ją zimno. Coś jej wstrzyknięto. Gdy tylko Experienta zabrała swoje zęby i odsunęła się trochę, InSanity zadziałała. Cofnęła nieco swoją głowę, by z impetem uderzyć nią w twarz kobiety-węża. Cios by nagły i niespodziewany- a przy tym na tyle silny że Naga osunęła się, luzując lekko swój uścisk. Dziewczyna wykorzystała to mądrze, szybko wygrzebując się z jej objęć i odskakując w relatywnie bezpieczne miejsce. - S#ka.- wyszeptała Experienta, gładząc się po czerwonej od ciosu twarzy. - Coś ty mi wstrzyknęła?!- wydarła się wściekła InSanity, jedną ręką łapiąc się za ranę na ramieniu. Dziewczyna jeszcze tego nie zauważyła ale uderzyła swoją przeciwniczkę na tyle mocno, że z czoła zaczęła jej powoli lecieć krew. - Hehehe...- zaśmiała się Naga.- To moja specjalna trucizna. Za równo 10 minut rozprzestrzeni się nieodwracalnie w twoim ciele i Cię zabije. Wybacz, ale nie ma na to lekarstwa. Już wygrałam. InSanity wzięła głęboki oddech. Były dwie możliwości- albo jej przeciwniczka kłamała, albo mówiła prawdę. Tak czy siak, musiała ją powstrzymać. Dla dobra CreepyTown, a co za tym idzie- dla dobra Insanity. Bądź co bądź 10 minut to sporo czasu, może jeszcze będzie okazja potorturować kobietę-węża. - Jeśli chcesz zabrać Insanity do Nieba...- zaczęła InSanity, uśmiechając się. W tym momencie jej ciało zaczęło się zmieniać. Nagle z jej pleców wyrosły szare, smukłe skrzydła- zaraz po nim wyrósł ogon o identycznej barwie, acz spowity srebrnymi kolcami. Po chwili wyodrębniły się również długie i ostre szpony a na koniec ukazały się rogi. Wystające jej z czaszki, niemal całe krwistoczerwone i tylko ich czubki były jasnożółte. Experienta wzdrygnęła się. Jej przeciwniczka wyglądała niczym demon z jej najgorszych koszmarów. - To będę musiała zaciągnąć Cię do Piekła.- dokończyła InSanity, po czym ruszyła na swoją przeciwniczkę z całą mocą. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures